


His Love is Blind

by Nyxirum



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allisonbashing, M/M, Scottbashing, blind!Stiles, good!Peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8031922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxirum/pseuds/Nyxirum
Summary: Stiles is blinded in a battle against witches and must relearn everything he knows. Thankfully Peter will be there right beside him.





	1. Chapter 1

Chaos. It was all around him. It overwhelmed every sense. Threatened to push and hold him down, choke the life out of him. 

An explosion goes off next to him, blasting his ear drums and making his head ring. He staggers, shoving the head of the baseball bat into the ground to help keep his balance. 

There's a roar, angry and hurt. Probably Derek. Last time he'd looked, the Alpha was sporting multiple deep wounds, but still slinging his claws at the witches attacking them. 

He looks around, vision blurred with tears and dust. The other wolves are in various states of hurt, but their all still fighting. A glance to the witches tells him their still three strong, four lay dead by wolf claws. 

A spell gets casted toward Peter, who's standing protectively in front of him. Peter, who's been his friend for months now, who he scretely, but not so secretly, has a crush on. 

He screams, yelling at his wolf to move. He's running, shoving hard into the older man. His body spasms as the dark blue spell hits him. He gasps, his mouth opening in a silent scream. 

Everything goes dark.

That was the last thing Stiles saw before the spell blinded him. He spends three months in the hospital where only his father and the doctors have visited him. He isn't sure what lie his father told about the sudden blindness, but it must have been convincing because the doctors don't press for answers. Once they deem him healthy, they start him on therapy. 

He struggles for a while. He jumps at every little sound, and his panic attacks are back full force. It's a nightmare. He cant see anymore, nothing but the dark abiss. 

He can still see, in his dreams. His nightmares. He sees Peter dying by the spell. He wakes up screaming the wolf's name. 

Hands grab him, his father's voice soothes him. He cries, begging for Peter. 

When he'd first woken up, he didn't ask why he couldn't see. Didn't ask how he was alive. He asked for Peter. Asked if he was okay, where the wolf was and if he could see him. 

His father refused to answer, and Stiles didn't know why. So the nightmares continued.

They gave him a cane, and things got better after that. Counting his steps and finding objects. It's a pattern, he can do that.

He explores the hospital, his father is a steady presence at his shoulder. The doctors told John to let him trip and fall, to learn how to find things, but Stiles notices his father catching his arm everything he trips.

He learns quickly and they send him home on the promise he returns every week for therapy.

He spends the first day back at home relearning everything, trailing his fingers along the walls and over furniture and their possesions. 

By the end of the day, Stiles has it mostly mapped out and can move normal, though he still trips on the stairs. He and John eat dinner, pizza and soda, before Stiles slowly heads upstairs to his room. He closes the door behind him and inches toward his bed. 

He's just sitting down when the sound of his window being slid open meets his ears. Panic rises in his chest, and he scoots away to the corner where his bed meets the wall. He's going to scream, call for his father's help. 

"Stiles!" 

That voice...

"Stiles it's me." The bed dips and there are hands cupping his face. 

"P-P..." 

"They wouldn't let me see you. Wouldn't let any of us...We didn't know how bad it was. Gods, sweetheart..." 

"-ter..." 

He's being pulled forward against the overheated body of the wolf. The embrace is warm and comforting and everything he'd been missing in the past few months. 

"Peter..." He wraps his arms around the man, tears leaking from the corner of his eyes. 

"It's okay, sweetheart. I'm here." The wolf whispers.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter watched the human fall, seeming slow motion after the spell struck him. Peter was on Stiles the moment he hit the ground, covering his body with his own to protect him from further spells. 

He isn't sure who, but someone's claws rip the witches throat out.

He shakes Stiles, calling for him to wake up. The only thing keeping him sane at that moment was the human's heartbeat pounding in his ears. 

He doesn't know how long it takes, but the other's must have beaten the witches and now crowded around him. He snarls, eyes flashing electric blue for them to back off. 

"Hospital." Derek grunts as Peter scoops Stiles up into his arms. He's aware of Scott tapping at his cellphone, warning his mother and the Sheriff no doubt. Peter doesn't care. 

He doubts he's run so fast in his life before, desperate in his attempt to save the boy he's come care deeply for, perhaps even love. 

Melissa takes Stiles from him when he reaches the hospital, and John shoves him outside and holds his gun up demanding answers. Peter can smell the wolfsbane, and he wisely chooses to answer truthfully. 

He tells of the witches that came and killed the three innocents. He told the Sheriff how he and Stiles had tracked and trapped the witches, had planned to stop them, only for it to go wrong. 

John snarls and shoves the wolf away. 

"Leave! and do not come back!" 

Peter goes unwillingly, his wolf whimpering. He was being forced to leave the only thing he cared about.

For months the other's try to get into the hospital to see Stiles. Only Scott ever got close, getting just outside Stiles' door before John yelled at him to leave. 

Three long months pass with no word on Stiles' condition. Peter lingers as close to the hospital as he dares, desperately searching for his human's heartbeat.

He finds little comfort from hanging around the hospital, the heart he's come to memorize fluttering just barely within his hearing range.

It finally comes the day that John takes Stiles home, holding the boy in his arms as they walk. Peter watches, confused. He follows them home and paces around the house, listening to Stiles move slowly throughout the house. 

"How are you doing?" He hears John ask as they eat dinner. 

"I'm figuring it out. The stairs still trip me up." Stiles answers softly. 

Just after dark, Peter climbs through Stiles' window, pausing at the scent of terror in the room. His eyes roam the room for the threat, but come upon Stiles shrinking against a corner. 

"Stiles!" 

Peter went to him, watching the boys eyes flick from side to side instead of focusing on him. That was the moment it clicked in Peter's mind as to what happened, and he felt stupid and angry that he didn't figure it out sooner. 

He holds Stiles tight, rocking them gently. 

Eventually they wined up laying down, Stiles tucked against Peter's chest, the wolf's fingers combing through Stiles' hair. 

"Peter?" 

"Hm?"

"Why didn't you...any of you...come see me at the hospital?" Stiles whispers. 

"We tried, sweetheart. Your father never let us close." 

Stiles falls silent once more. Why wouldn't his father let his friends come to him? He didnt understand. 

"Sleep, sweetheart." Peter whispers, his arm around the human's waist tightening. 

Stiles tries to protest, but a yawn escapes his lips, making Peter chuckle softly. Peter stays awake after Stiles slips off, watching him. He knew he should go, before John came to wake him in the morning, but Peter found himself unable to leave, to release his boy from his grip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short guys. Enjoy!

A week passed with little to no problems. John had taken time off work to stay around and help Stiles. Well, more like keep him in doors. Stiles got bored ten times easier now than before, and was constantly trying to sneak out. 

"Stiles." John says in a warning tone, haulting his son's movements toward the door. 

"Dad. Daddy. Daddy-O." Stiles grins, playing innocent. 

"Where are you going?" 

"To...uh....get...the mail!" 

"It's sunday." 

Stiles flinched and sighed. "Dad, please! I just want to sit on the porch!" 

John watched him for a moment before climbing to his feet. "Alright, let's get some drinks and sit outside. It is a nice day." 

After making them some lemonade, John guides his son out to the porch and sits him in the wooden swing. 

"The sun is warm." Stiles says softly, taking the glass that John presses into his hands. 

"It's nice out." The man agrees, sitting in a plastic chair against the wall. He watches his son, swinging gently on the swing, a soft smile on his lips. He's struck with the image of Claudia sitting there with the same expression, sun making her auburn hair glow, the breeze gently whispering through the soft strands. 

John turns his attention to the road, blinking away tears. 

Their quiet for a long time, Stiles soaking up the sun while John watches the area around them. Okay, he's watching the tree line to the woods, making sure none of the wolves show up.

Something catches his eye. 

"That's the fourth time that Camaro has driven by." He mutters. 

"Camaro? Really?" Stiles asks, a grin on his face. "Is it black?" 

John looks at him sadly, suddenly filled with anger. He wanted to shoot every one of those mutts for every time they'd gotten his son hurt. 

"No, it was yellow." John says, lying easily. He felt bad when Stiles face fell and he slumped down in his seat. I'm sorry kiddo, he thought, but I'm protecting you. "Ready to go back inside?" 

At Stiles soelmn nod, John stands and guides the boy back inside, who heads up to his room quietly. 

Stiles didn't understand. Peter had said the pack was around the house as often as they could be without getting caught, but even when alone, no one but Peter had really come to him. 

And his dad had flat out lied to him. He wasn't stupid. It was Derek's Camaro driving around their house, and his dad had lied. Why was he keeping the pack away from him? 

"Kiddo?" 

Stiles turned away from his closed door where his father stood on the other side. He flopped down on the bed, pulling his pillow over his head. He heard the door creek open before being pulled shut and his father's footsteps fading down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer to update, life sucks sometimes.

"I want to go outside." 

"Stiles..." 

"Please, Peter? I miss it." 

The older man sighs, hugging Stiles closer to his side. They're laying on the boy's bed, well past midnight. Stiles had been asking for this for the past few days. He wanted to go to the pack house. He wanted to be near the others. Peter had been against the idea, telling him no several times. Stiles would get real quiet and Peter would feel terrible. He wanted to make Stiles happy. But going outside...Peter was worried something would happen. 

"You'll be with me." Stiles whispers. Peter sighs and drags a hand over his face. 

"Stiles...Please..." 

Stiles is silent, but Peter notices his body starts to shake. 

"Stiles! Please don't cry." He says, curling his arms tighter around the boy. "I'm sorry, okay? I'll take you to the pack house." He whispers, giving in. 

"Really?" Stiles asks hopefully, looking up at him. Peter frowns when the boy's gaze is way off from his face. 

"Really." 

"Can we go tonight?" 

"I ... I suppose." Peter says, getting up and helping the human redress. He tugged Stiles' red hoodie over the boys head, straightening it out once it was on. "They'll be happy to see you." He murmurs. 

"I really want to see them." Stiles murmurs and Peter knew he meant so much more than just going to greet them. 

"I know, sweetheart." He murmurs and moves the boy to the window. "Straight out and down, okay? I'll catch you." 

Stiles nods, waiting to hear the soft thump of Peter hitting the ground before easing himself over the edge of the window. He hesitates for a moment before letting himself fall, landing in Peter's arms. "Thanks." 

"Of course." Peter says, setting Stiles down on his feet. He kept an arm around the boy's waist as he lead him to the car he'd parked a few blocks down the road. He knew this was beyond risky. If the sheriff caught Stiles out of the house, who knows what he'd do? Shoot them all probably. With wolfs bane. 

He opens the passenger door, giving Stiles a moment to feel around before easing him down into the seat and shutting the door. He quickly rounds the car, gets in and drives off. He knew everyone would be at Derek's loft for a pack meeting. He'd heard Derek make the call, and ignored it in favor of spending time with Stiles. 

Stiles is wiggling in in seat the whole drive to Derek's loft. He smells nervous, but Peter doesn't mention it. He knew what the kid was thinking. He helped Stiles to the elevator and then to the loft easily. The pack hadn't noticed them yet, still talking about whatever. Peter didn't care. 

"Ready?" He asks. Stiles nods, hand squeezing his. 

The pack went silent just before Peter slid the heavy door open. All eyes were on him and Stiles and for a moment, no one moves. Then Stiles' scent sours with fear and anxiety when the silence drags and Peter glares at the pack as he tightens his hold on the boy. 

"You could at least say hi." He growls at them. Lydia is the first to move closer, softly saying Stiles' name before hugging him tightly. After that the pack makes hesitant contact with him, whispering welcomes and generally being careful. Stiles' obviously hates it. 

"I'm not broken." He says once everyone had scented him with careful movements. 

"Stiles, we didn't-" 

"Don't, Scott." Stiles interrupts. "You're all treating me like I'm dying or broken or whatever." He flailed a bit, nearly catching Peter in the jaw. "I'm not! I can't see anymore, but I can still hear all of you. I can still sense how awkward you all are." 

"It's just gonna take some getting used too." Derek grunts. 

"Believe me, I know!" Stiles says, turning toward Derek. Peter's slightly impressed that his nephew doesn't flinch away from the younger boy's dead gaze. 

"Okay, lets all settle." Peter says, placing a hand on Stiles' lower back. The boy immediately relaxes into him. 

"How about a movie?" Lydia asks. "I'll pick one, Derek go make popcorn." She says before turning on her heel and headed toward the living room. Derek grumbles at being told what to do, but goes and does it. The others shift in place for a moment before following Lydia. Isaac flops onto the couch before Boyd and Erica shoo him away and place pillows and blankets in a nest like shape and gesture for Stiles and Peter to sit there. 

Peter nods his thanks and eases Stiles down, settling himself beside him. He doesn't really pay attention to whatever movie Lydia put on, instead focusing entirely on Stiles. His scent was improving, warming with happiness. The teen kept his eyes shut as he listened to the movie, probably watching it behind closed lids where he could pretend he could see again. 

Peter ran his hand over the boy's hair, smiling softly when Stiles' leaned into the touch. Peter didn't know what was going to happen, but that was okay. He'd always be around to protect Stiles, help him where he was needed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I called him John, that's what his name will be in this story. Sorry it's taking so long to update, but please stick with me! :)

It took a month before any of the pack showed up at the Stilinski house hold again, and the whole pack was there. John yelled at them to leave, but Stiles' wouldn't let him. He jerked the door out of his father's grasp and opened it wide, glaring as best he could at the Sheriff. 

"You can't keep my friends from me! Either they get to come over, or I'll go to them!"

John glanced at the pack, most of them looking away. Peter, however, is looking at him smugly and just daring the other man to challenge them, to kick them out. 

"Fine." John growls. "You get one hour." He said before turning and heading up the stairs to his room. The door slams shut behind him. 

It's quiet for a moment before Peter steps in and pulls Stiles' into a hug. 

"Thank you." Stiles grins against the wolf's neck. 

"You're welcome." 

"So what are we gonna do?" Scott asks as the rest of the pack invades the house. 

"Movies?" 

Without an answer, the teens set up for a movie. Stiles just smiles against Peter's neck, listening to them bicker about the movie. 

 

~

Peter knocks on the front door a few days later, by himself. The pack was out hunting the newest Baddie of the Week and Peter wanted the chance to talk to the Sheriff. The door opened to find John's dark glare on the other side. The man steps outside and quietly shuts the door behind him. 

"I told you to stay the hell away." He snarls. 

Peter feels his wolf growl, but keeps him pressed at the back of his mind, trying to stay calm. It would do him no good to allow John to see him angry. 

"You're not doing him any good by keeping his friends away." 

"I'm protecting him! He's blind because of you monsters!" 

Peter has never wanted to rip a throat out more than when someone calls him a monster. 

"No. You're killing him." Peter states evenly, forcing himself to remain calm. "By keeping him locked up in this house, alone and away from people who care about him. Stiles has never been able to stay in one place for so long, so what makes you think he's going to now?" 

"Shut up. Stiles' is safe here!" 

Peter scoffs. "He's no safer here than out in the woods. The truth is, any supernatural creature can easily slip into this house and kill you both and you won't let anyone capable of stopping said creature be around." Peter says lowly, a growl entering his voice. "You think you know everything, think a couple of wolfsbane bullets is enough to save you two. What's going to happen when you have to go back to work? When he's left here alone at night, blind, and something sneaks in? He'll have no way to call for help, no way to protect himself. You won't let us near, and you aren't taking him somewhere to learn self defense with his new condition." 

John is silent, staring at the wolf in shock. 

"Stiles is going to die like this. Either he'll end up doing it himself trying to sneak out or someone will do it for him. Worse yet, they might just decide to turn him. And then what, Sheriff? Gonna kick him out to deal with being a supernatural on his own? or will you finally call for our help?" Peter presses. 

"I'd never kick him out." John mutters. 

"No, you'll just kill him first." Peter growls, turning away. "Think about it, Sheriff." He calls before disappearing into the woods. 

~ 

"Did you have to be so harsh?" Stiles asks that night as Peter crawls through his window. "He's been locked in his room all night." 

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but he needed to hear it." Peter rumbles into the boy's ear, wrapping his arms around the lithe frame. 

"Yeah I know." Stiles murmurs. He shiver's as Peter's lips drag alone the skin of his neck. He tilts his head, exposing more throat to his wolf, who rumbles approvingly and sucks light bruises into the skin. 

"Peter." Stiles moans softly. Every touch his wolf gave was heightened now without his sight. A simple brush of lips against his ear sent pleasure racing through his every nerve. 

The wolf chuckled but backed off, laying them down on the bed and letting Stiles curl up against his side. 

"Can we?" Stiles mumbles after a few minutes. 

"Can we what, sweetheart?" 

"Have sex." 

Peter gives a soft rum, letting his fingers brush over Stiles' back. "Not tonight." 

"Why not?" Stiles demands, sitting up to glare at the wolf.

"Because I've already pissed your father off twice this week, and I really don't feel like getting a shot, wolfsbane bullet or not." Peter says, soothing away Stiles' pout with his thumb brushing over the plump lips. "We will, Stiles. Just not right now, okay?" 

Stiles' relaxes at the promise, nodding and laying back down. "Okay." He murmurs. 

"Okay." Peter whispers back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize it's been way over a year since I last added to this!! Thank you for those who were patient with me, I have been working on this and I feel this chapter is the best so far. Let me know what you think!

Stiles tapped the stick against the ground, silently counting his steps as he made his way through the room. He could feel the stares of his father and the doctors as he moved. They wanted to know if he would be able to function outside the hospital and his home. They led him to rooms he'd never been in to test his ability to adapt in unknown environments. It was harder than he was willing to admit, not tripping over everything and forcing himself to have patience and actually count his steps. 

He heard one of the nurses suggest a guide dog, a companion, a set of eyes. He wouldn't mind, except his blindness is not permanent, no matter what all these people think. Peter was going find a cure, he had to believe that.

But that did give him an idea.

He kept focus for another few hours, doing as they asked and forcing himself to go slow. Finally he'd managed to please them for the day and allowed his father to guide him out. The drive home was quiet, the radio playing something, but Stiles wasn't listening. Peter was going to take him to a specialist today.

A magical specialist that was going to help him build up his magic enough to use it as his eyes. Peter said his magic would take time to develop to that stage, since his magic was nearly non-existent at this point. Stiles was excited. Even if he hadn't been blind, he'd still be excited to expand and grow his magic. 

When the car turned into the driveway and stopped, Stiles heard his father exhale hard. He couldn't quite stop the grin that found its way to his lips. He opened the door and let himself slide from the seat. Large, steady hands caught and held him. 

"Hello, sweetheart." Peter said softly, a smile in his voice. Stiles chirped a greeting back at him, bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

"Can we go now?" He asked excitedly. 

"Have you eaten yet?"

"I'm not hungry." 

"Let's eat first, then we'll go." Peter said, guiding the younger man to his own car. He could feel the Sheriff's glare on his back, but he did not care. Since they'd spoken last, they'd come to an agreement. The pack would stay out of the Sheriff's way, the Sheriff would stay out of the pack's way. He did not interfere when the pack came and swept Stiles away in various cars, they didn't interrupt Stiles at the hospital or his time with his father at home. 

Peter lowered Stiles into his car, letting his hand brush over the younger man's cheek before gently shutting the door and quickly getting to the drivers side of the car. He sped off, heading out of Beacon Hills quickly and easily. He could tell how excited Stiles was about this; the boy way practically vibrating in his seat. It made him smile, glad to see the kid in such a good mood. 

It didn't take long for Stiles to start talking about what the doctors had him doing that morning, and how much it had sucked. Peter chatted along with him easily, encouraging the younger's complaints. 

"It got suggested that I get a service dog." 

"Oh really?" Peter hummed. 

"Yeah but we can't afford it. Not that I really need one." Stiles said in a suggestive voice, turning towards Peter. 

"I do have a life outside of you, sweetheart." The wolf snarked at him, but the smile was evident in his voice. 

"Don't you want me safe, Peter?" Stiles asked, going for puppy dog eyes. 

"That aside, what makes you think I want to spend my time in wolf form guiding you around?" Peter asks, chuckling lightly as he pulled into a restaurant at the edge of a city.

"Because you'd get to spend all day with me!" Stiles grins. 

"Well, that is a very tempting offer." Peter purred, making the human laugh. Peter gracefully swept out of the car and rounded the front in time to catch the door Stiles swung open. He allowed the Spark to feel his way out, watching carefully for any missteps. Once Stiles was out and sure of his footing, he pushed the door closed with a gentle click. 

"Do you want your stick?" Peter asked softly, watching as Stiles immediately shook his head and stuck out his arm. Peter chuckled and removed a pair of sunglasses from his pocket and slid them into the human's hand. Stiles put them on, allowing Peter to rest his hand on his lower back to guide him inside. 

"Hello, sirs." The hostess greeted them once inside. She gave Stiles a mildly annoyed look, but didn't ask he remove the glasses. "Just the two of you today?" 

"Yes, please." Peter agreed. She nodded and grabbed two menus before leading them to a booth. Peter waited patiently while Stiles felt his way into his seat, side eyeing the girl to find her blushing lightly out of guilt. He slid into his seat, not even pretending to listen as the girl quickly rattled off specials and got their drinks before scurrying away. 

"What sort of place did you take me? Is there curly fries here? I want a burger and curly fries." Stiles demanded suddenly. Peter's sharp blue eyes flicked to him and he was taken aback to find the boy scarlet red. A subtle sniff to the air had the wolf realizing the Spark was highly embarrassed, though he was not sure why. 

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Peter asked softly. 

"I could feel her gaze." Stiles muttered, sinking in his seat. Peter sighed softly. 

"You want everything on that burger?" The wolf asked, knowing not to press the issue. At Stiles nod, Peter flagged down the earlier girl, not even letting her get a word out. "I would like the steak, cooked rare. I'd like a side of mixed veggies and a baked potato with the works. We also need a cheese burger, cooked medium rare, with everything on it and a side of curly fries." Peter shooed the girl away before she could say or ask anything else. 

"How long til we get to your friends place?" Stiles asked. 

"Not far. About an hour from here." Peter answered easily. 

"How often will we visit?" Stiles asks, sitting up. This was a topic he was still eager about. 

"I've set up appointments twice a week on Tuesday and Friday, after your physical therapy at the hospital." Peter says, smiling at the eager teen. "This first time will mostly just be introductions, rules and finding your magic." 

"Finding it? I've only used it, like, twice!" Stiles flails. 

"Which is why you're starting training." Peter chuckles. His eyes flick upwards as the girl appears with their orders, and he nods his thanks, watching her all but run away. 

"Holy, shit. That smells good!" Stiles grins and reaches out to snag one. His aim is nearly spot on, despite being totally blind. Peter smiles and starts cutting into his steak and eating quietly, listening to Stiles enjoy his food. 

Once both wolf and Spark were full, Peter laid some money on the table and helped Stiles stand. The human grumbled as he was lead to the car, complaining about a food baby and that Peter really should not force feed him like that. The older man just chuckles as Stiles folds down into the passenger seat of the car. 

Stiles dozed on the way there, his belly full and the car warm with the wolf space heater driving. It was easy to let the motion of the car lull him into a light sleeping state. It felt like only a handful of minutes before Peter was gently shaking him awake. He grumbled at him, leaning into the touch when Peter ran his hand through Stiles' dark locks. 

"Come on, Sweetheart. We're here." Peter murmured, he gave the human a few minutes to wake up properly before helping him out of the car. He kept his hand against the small of Stiles' back, guiding the younger man forward into the unfamiliar territory. The log cabin before them was beautiful, surrounded by flowers that weren't strong enough to bother Peter's nose. The surrounding forest was bright and lively, birds singing and prey animals moving around lightly in search of food. 

Had he not been standing here seeing it, Peter wouldn't believe this place existed. 

The door opened and a young woman with long black hair stepped out. She wore a simple and loose black button up shirt tucked into a pair of denim shorts and a black converse shoes. Her perfect pale skin seemed to glow in the sunlight. Freckles danced long her cheeks and the bridge of her nose, and her soft black hair framed her face beautifully and made her brilliant blue eyes stand out. A small hatchling drake was curled up around her shin and looking at them curiously. 

"Hello, Peter Hale." The girl said. Her voice rang out like a melody, enticing the visiting pair closer. 

"Nyx." Peter greeted back. "This is Stiles, the Spark I told you about."

"I know. I can feel his power rolling off him. Please, come in." She stepped to the side and swept her arm toward the entrance. Peter stepped forward, guiding and oddly silent Stiles with him.

The inside of the cabin was just as pretty as the outside, decorated in warm natural colors that echoed the surrounding forest perfectly. There were trace amount of gold accents to the rooms that gave it an elegant feel. Peter gently sat Stiles down on a large comfy cough. He knelt before him, taking his hand and watching him carefully. 

"Stiles? Are you okay?" He asked softly. Stiles glanced around before nodding. 

"I can't sense her." He whispered. Peter nodded in agreement. 

"You won't. Her magic conceals her, keeps her and her charges safe." 

"Charges?" Stiles asked curiously. 

"The animals I care for." The girl said from the other side of the room. She'd nicely given them some space to talk. 

"What kind of animals?" Stiles asked after a moment of calming himself. He didn't like not being able to sense her at all. 

"Anything you can think of." She answered kindly. "Would you like some tea?" 

"Please." Peter answered, sitting beside the younger male. Stiles leaned against him as they waited for the woman to come back. When she did, Nyx handed them two little saucers with tea cups on them. Peter sniffed the air, and was pleasantly surprised to find the tea blend from the flowers outside. 

"Thank you." He says, taking a sip. 

"Of course. Now Stiles, before we get started, do you have any questions?" Nyx asked, her bright blue eyes settling on the teen as she sat across from them and the little drake crawled into her lap. 

"What kind of magic do you have?" Stiles asked quietly. 

"I'm a mage." She answers, reaching out to pat the top of the little drake's head.

"A mage?" 

"It's like a Spark, magic that I am born with. However, unlike a Spark's magic, I had to learn and practice things that will come very easily and naturally to you." She explains. 

"Peter said your magic is covering you. That's why I can't sense you." Stiles says. 

"That is right. However, as we expand your magic, that will change. You will be able to see all that is hidden from the world. Myself and my home will be shown to you." The girl says as she stands up. The drake curls back around her leg. "Finish your tea, then come find me in the garden out back and we shall begin." She said before taking her leave. 

"She's weird." Stiles says softly, listening to her leave.

"She's not used to company outside her animals." The wolf beside him says. 

"How do you know her, anyway?" 

"One of her animals got attacked by hunters and it ran off in fear, winding up in our territory. Poor little thing was hardly recognizable, we thought it was just another prey animal. When she showed up looking for it, Talia had her explain who she was and what she did. After much discussing, an agreement was made that Nyx would help out when we called." 

"So you've known her all your life?" Stiles asks curiously. 

"Feels that way. But no, I was only just younger than you when I met her." Peter says, finishing off his tea. "You ready, sweetheart?" 

Stiles nods and finishes his drink before getting his feet. "Yeah, let's do this."

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how far I'll go with this, but I hope you enjoy!


End file.
